


Real Catboy Hours

by gracca_amorosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracca_amorosa/pseuds/gracca_amorosa
Summary: A catboy gets fucked by a werewolf!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	Real Catboy Hours

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure: i wrote this originally for my monsterfucker tumblr like 2 years ago and have not fully read it over before posting it here. sorry if it sucks

The catboy was on his way into town – he lived on the edge of a dense forest, and the trip was arduous and took many hours, but he needed some supplies and it was the last few days before snow was predicted to bury them. Plus, this would be one of his last chances this season to blow off some steam, as it were, to sate the desperate need his heat was filling him with, to rub up against someone, to feel their touch and be felt in return. So off he went through the woods, red cloak wrapped tightly around himself in an effort to stave off the cooling winds.

He was deep in the forest now, surrounded by the sounds of birds and small beasties, the thrumming of insects almost deafening – but then, suddenly, everything was quiet. The catboy knew that this was a bad sign, had been in trouble in the woods before, and so dropped to all fours and sprinted down the well-worn path, hoping desperately that nothing was behind him and it was only the incoming storm that had frightened the noises away.

A skittering from behind him was loud in the silence, the sound of claws against fragile leaves, and then the noise disappeared. The catboy tried to run faster, panicked now, but the sounds of pursuit returned, and louder.

Suddenly, he was on the ground, a great weight pressed against him, and a panting in his ear. Wetness dripped on his head from above and as some touched the ground he saw that it was drool. This, plus the rough fur of the legs pressed against his back, made him realize what was pinning him down: the werewolf.

There were rumors of a werewolf in the woods, and some people had claimed to see him, and he wanted to be scared but the beast was rubbing against him, and he could feel his cock and the cold breeze on his exposed ass, and all the blood rushed to his own cock instead. Feeling the werewolf’ hardness made him hard too, and with a bite of his lip he began rubbing his ass into the cock.

He knew this was probably a bad idea, most definitely a bad idea, but he was already dripping with precum and the need for release was overwhelming.

The werewolf slid his cock into the catboy and rode him, hard, from behind, thrusting deep and almost mean into him, and the catboy knew that he was in his own sort of heat, if werewolves even went through it. Either way, he was as desperate as the catboy was, and he was more than willing to be used by him. He begged him to fuck harder and faster and the wolf seemed to agree, fucking him into the ground desperately. The catboy began stroking his own cock and soon he and the wolf had found a good rhythm, and between being fucked and stroking himself he was getting closer and closer to the edge. 

He pressed his hips into the air, giving the wolf a better angle, and this was enough for the wolf to howl and press even further into him – and with a pained gasp the wolf’s knot was inside him and it was too much for either of them to take – the catboy came in his hand, and the wolf came inside him, and he felt fuller than full of his come. This sensation alone was enough to send a shudder of pleasure through the catboy, and he loved being plugged up and full from this passing wolf.

When the wolf pulled himself from the catboy’s ass there was so much come it dripped onto the ground, and the catboy lay down to breathe. The werewolf licked gently at his now-sensitive asshole, tasting his handiwork, before sliding almost silently into the woods.

After a few moments the catboy righted himself and pulled his cloak back tight around him. After all, he still needed to go into town for…. His supplies.


End file.
